Christmas Eve
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Aria and Ezra spend Christmas Eve with their two beautiful daughters, Annabelle and Kimberly. Written by me and HarrylovesGinny09. One-shot.


**Hey guys! This one-shot was written by myself and HarrylovesGinny09. We hope you like it. Don't forget to review :)**

"Daddy? Are they almost done?" 4-year-old Annabelle asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Annabelle's twin sister Kimberly whined.

Ezra Fitz bent down and opened the oven door, peering inside at the golden-brown chocolate chip cookies. "I think so. Kimmy, can you please call mommy so we can make sure."

Just then Aria Fitz came into the kitchen, oven mitts already on. "Super mom is here." she said, laughing as she opened up the oven and took the tray of cookies out. "Anna sweetie, move out of the way, this is hot."

Anna jumped back, standing beside her father. Aria placed the tray of cookies on the counter and turned to her family. "I think Santa's going to like these cookies." she said, winking at Ezra. "Now let's finish cleaning up and then we can watch a movie."

"YAY!" the twin girls shrieked causing Aria and Ezra to laugh.

"How about we make things a little interesting?" Ezra said, smiling.

"I'm listening. Aria said, looking at him curiously.

"How about we team up and the winning team gets to put the star at the top of the Christmas tree?"

Aria thought for a moment. "Girls?"

Kimmy and Anna looked at each other and then back at their parents.

"I'm mommy's team!" Anna shouted just as Kimmy yelled "I'm on daddy's team!" The four of them laughed and then set to work washing dishes, sweeping the floor, cleaning the flour off the counter, putting away ingredients. Aria put some music on and the four of them danced as they worked, laughing and singing along with the music. At one point Ezra took the broom from Aria's hand and gave it to Kimmy, taking Aria's hand and spinning her around and around the kitchen. Aria giggled like a little girl until Ezra took a handful of flour and threw it right into her face.

"EZRA!" Aria shrieked, staring at her husband with an open mouth.

Ezra smiled mischievously at her. "Oops."

"EZRA FITZ, YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" Aria screamed, chasing Ezra out of the kitchen, their daughters watching them, laughing. Aria took the sack of flour and dumped half of it on Ezra's head.

"You did not just do that." Ezra said.

Aria smiled sweetly. "Whoops." she said before running away. Ezra ran after her and caught her at the staircase, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him.

"Now that I've got you, what should I do with you?" Ezra murmured quietly so only Aria could hear him.

Aria was about to respond when Kimberly's high-pitched voice called up the stairs "Mommy! Daddy! You made the kitchen messy again! Now how will we decide who puts the star on the tree?"

They turned around to see two identical pouts.

"How about you both put the star on top of the tree?" Aria proposed.

Anna and Kimmy looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating in that strange way twins do. They turned back to their parents and Kimberly spoke. "Okay!"

The family raced into the den where Aria and Ezra lifted their two daughters up, both holding one side of the star in each of their little hands. They placed the star at the top of the tree and their parents lowered them to the ground, smiling widely.

"Daddy, can we watch a Christmas movie?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure sweetie. How about we make some hot chocolate with it too and we can grab a bunch of pillows and blankets so we're all comfy?" Ezra said, smiling when he saw Anna's face light up. "How about you and Kimmy grab all the blanket and pillows and mommy and I will make the hot chocolate?"

"Okay!" Anna said, bounding up the stairs with her sister on her heels.

"Let's go make some hot chocolate." Ezra said, slipping his arm around his wife's waist as they went back into the kitchen to start their task.

Once the hot chocolate was finished, Aria and Ezra walked into the den where their two girls were waiting on what used to be the couch but was now a hugepile of pillows and blankets.

"Wow, that looks comfy." Aria observed, handing her daughters their mugs. She lifted some of the blankets and sat down on the couch, curling up against Ezra's chest. Annabelle and Kimberly sat down on the floor in front of their parents, covered in pillows and blankets. Ezra grabbed the remote and started the movie. We were watching The Polar Express.

Through the first part of the movie Anna and Kimmy were excitedly chattering about the train, the tickets, and every other little part of the movie. About half an hour later, the twins were sound asleep. When the movie finished, Aria reluctantly pulled herself from Ezra's embrace and stood up, stretching before she reached down to scoop Annabelle up. Ezra did the same with Kimberly and they took their daughters up to bed, tucking them in and giving them each a kiss goodnight. As Ezra was shutting the door, a soft voice called "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Ezra said, walking over to Kimberly's bed. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Is Santa coming tonight?" she asked sleepily.

"He sure is sweetheart. Now get some sleep, okay?" Ezra said, kissing her forehead.

"But I want to see him!" Kimberly whined. "Please daddy?"

"Honey, if you don't sleep Santa won't come." Ezra said gently.

Kimberly pouted. "Fine. Goodnight daddy!"

"Night sweetie." Ezra gave his daughter one last kiss on her forehead before heading back downstairs.

When Ezra went back downstairs he found Aria sitting on the floor with wrapping paper and tape set out in front of her. She was working away at wrapping a gift when she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist. She tilted her head back to look into the blue eyes of her husband, a smile on her face.

"They're both asleep?" she asked.

Ezra nodded smiling. "You look like your going to fall asleep and it's only 10:30 and we have at least ten more presents to wrap. How about some coffee?"

Aria smiled. "Yes please." she said leaning back to kiss him.

Ezra kissed her back and stood up, heading into the kitchen. He returned ten minutes later with two steaming mugs in his hands, one of which he gave to Aria. She smiled gratefully at him and he sat down next to her, pulling her closer.

"Remember our first Christmas together?" he asked.

Aria nodded, smiling at the memory. "How could I forget? You bought me scrabble and we sat their and played it for hours."

"If I remember correctly, we didn't play, it was more like I beat you repeatedly." Ezra teased.

Aria pouted. "Only because I let you win."

"Yeah, okay. I'd beat you again." Ezra said, laughing.

Aria raised her eyebrows. "It's so on Fitz!" she said, standing up and going to the shelf, grabbing the Scrabble.

"Bring it!" Ezra replied, chuckling. They set up the board game and picked out their letters.

"How about we make this interesting?" Aria asked, smiling mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?" Ezra asked.

"Loser has to wrap all the gifts."

"Deal! You're totally gonna regret this." Ezra said.

Aria shrugged. "We'll see." she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

They played for two hours, and by midnight Aria was winning by 60 points.

"How about we call it a game? I'm exhausted." she said yawning.

Ezra smiled. "No way I'm letting you win."

Aria rubbed her eyes. "Please Ezra? I'm really tired." she pleaded, leaning back against the couch.

Ezra hesitated for a second. "Okay, let's pack this up." he said, gathering the letter and putting them back in the bag as Aria folded the board. When the board was all cleaned up Ezra put it back on the shelf and went and sat down next to Aria, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest.

"Ezra?"

Ezra looked down at her. "Yes honey?"

Aria smiled mischievously. "I'm not really tired, I just wanted to win." she said laughing as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Ezra chased after her, catching her around the waist and pulling her back against his chest.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Ezra murmured into her ear.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Aria said, laughing.

"You should be!" Ezra said as he began to tickle her.

"EZRA STOP!" Aria squealed, giggling uncontrollably.

"What's that? You want me to tickle harder? Okay!" Ezra said, tickling her even harder.

"EZRA!" Aria shrieked, grabbing his hands but Ezra just continued to tickle her.

"Sorry babe, but this is what happens when you mess with me." Ezra said, laughing.

"Please!" Aria said, finally grasping his hands.

Ezra lifted his hands, still entwined with Aria's to her cheeks and he kissed her gently. Aria kissed him back, taking her hands out of his and wrapping them around his neck. The kiss soon became heated as Ezra pushed her back against the wall, their bodies pressed so closely together that even a sheet of paper couldn't fit in between. Aria moaned softly into Ezra's mouth, her hands tangling in his hair as they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, Aria pulled away.

"Ezra." She said, catching her breath. "We have to finish wrapping the gifts."

"It can wait." he said before pressing his lips against hers again, his hands on her back, pulling her against him. Aria responded just as eagerly. They continued to kiss for a while, soon ending up on the couch, Aria lying on top of Ezra as their lips continued to move together, only separating for air. When they broke apart, Aria looked at the clock.

"Holy crap! It's already 1:30!" she said, jumping off Ezra.

Ezra looked disappointed but he stood up and allowed Aria to guide him to the pile of gifts and wrapping paper. He sat down in front of them and looked up at Aria who went and sat down on the couch, watching him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching. I won, remember?" she said, laughing.

Ezra sighed. He'd been hoping she'd forget. "Darn it."

Aria stood up. "You know, if it weren't so late, I'd make you wrap them all by yourself..." she said, coming to sit down next to him, grabbing some wrapping paper. "But because I'm amazing, I'll help you.

"You're the best." Ezra said, kissing her hair.

"I know." Aria smiled. "I'm also gonna kick your butt at wrapping gifts."

Ezra chuckled. "You're on." he said, taking a roll of wrapping paper.

***PLL***

"And...DONE!" Ezra said, throwing his hands in the air.

Aria pouted. "So close!" she said, tossing the roll of tape on the floor.

"Who's the best wrapper in the world?" Ezra teased.

Aria glared at him. "Show off." She teased back.

"Someone's not in the Christmas spirit." Ezra said, chuckling.

"That reminds me!" Aria said, running up the stairs. Ezra followed her, puzzled. He found her in their bedroom, rummaging through the closet.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"One sec…AHA!" Aria said triumphantly, holding up the item she'd been searching for.

Ezra groaned. "Please tell me that's yours."

"Nope." Aria laughed, tossing the tacky Christmas sweater at her husband. It was red and green with a big reindeer knitted into the front and a furry tail in the back. Aria laughed as Ezra stared at it distastefully.

"Aria…"

"Mom will kill you if you don't wear it to dinner." Aria said pointedly.

Ezra sighed. "The things men do for love."

Aria rolled her eyes before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Tired?" Ezra asked, chuckling.

Aria nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Very. It's already 2:30 and the girls are going to make us get up by 8:00 to open their presents. We should probably call it a night."

Ezra nodded in agreement. "You're right." He went to the closet and took out a large Hollis t-shirt, tossing it to Aria, who caught it. A few minutes later, they both crawled into bed, lying next to each other, Aria's head on Ezra's chest and his arms around her. They were both asleep within minutes, the events of that Christmas Eve having worn them out as the slept peacefully in each others' arms.

**Okay so we hope you enjoyed this. It was written by me and HarryLovesGinny09. Don't forget to REVIEW, we would love to hear your comments :)**


End file.
